MAL THE MANIAC
Mallam "Mal" Mrad Mania mostly known as Malik Divinity Caesar who is born on May 28th, 2003. They are the mirrored version of Malik Magistral. Mal is the main antagonist who some can argue to be a redeeming anti-hero for the Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures, Thoutubus, and Mal-Treatment Series. Despite Malik being an anti-hero working for good, they do share greedy motives that most villains share as well. Appearance Mal appears to be a human with a tense look, looking fierce and scary with a frequent occasional grin to represent their scary look. They have sharper hands than in their regular form as Malik. They have a white shirt with the red wording imprint as the "MAL" alias; which is the prefix of his own name. Along with dark blue leggings as a more simpler way to design Mal quickly. Also, they have a blue shirt as a handkerchief and dark red hair. The newer occasional version is similar to the previously mentioned out design except for the shirt is red, ( along with sleeves this time;) and a marked M in black ink. Mal also has a blue shirt as a bandana and a hoodie to disguise themselves when being seen. Personality Mal seems to have been negatively influenced by watching certain YouTube videos when they were younger. Mal gave Malik some of the ideas to try doing more YouTube in a more arrogant way, along with acting up in school and making a scene over everything. Eventually leading to fights he or others caused which got him into a lot of trouble. Despite all of this, he still has felt deeply hateful for everything and would constantly compare himself to others complaining about how they have it better than him. Leading to his envious hatred for everybody and himself. Thoutubus They do share a YouTube channel with Malik along with other social sites mentioned on their descriptions. They tend to have a grudge against YouTube. The only thing they want to be able to achieve is getting popularity online whether it is by posting the wrong things that would be flagged for hate speech or get dislike botted. The Inferno Painite The Inferno Painite is a reimagining fiction of Hell, with a primary ruler named "Sate Adversary". The only information Mal knows is that they were from the Inferno Painite and that they have a Strawberry Lover named Rosella and a daughter named Blaze. They have known how it felt being banished from the Inferno Painite feeling the rejection they still would feel towards anybody who fears him for feels annoyed from his vulgar personality. The Rise Of Mallam Mrad Mania Malik Magistral found a purple mysterious figure with a violet looking musical box that played a nostalgic tune that attracted them at night. They got up and went for a walk to see where it was coming from. The purple mysterious figure vanished with no more further footsteps to be heard from. Magistral goes over to hold the purple box slowly to be surprised with a red gem with an evil spirit that takes over Malik, leading to his fallen trilogy to be Mallam. Trivia/Media *Just like with other cartoons, Mallam is another self-insert that represents an opposite mirrored version of Malik Magistral. *Mallam is a [https://villainsfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Hypocrites Hypocrite] for: **Claiming their hatred for animal cruelty against dogs and cats, yet he goes around attacking and chasing around birds and ducks out of his own amusement, which makes him a hypocrite. **Mallam hates people who do things he may see as annoying, weird, stupid, or rude. Yet he does it as well. **Mallam imposes those who bully or do annoying things yet he is a bully towards those who he personally despises. ***In the different meanings with hypocrisy meaning "lying": ****'MAL'S lies:' *****Claims he is a god when he actually isn't. *****Makes promises that he doesn't commit to. *****Claims to be the only one who is constantly being bullied all of the time when they are just dramatizing and generalizing. *****Frames others or puts others into worse situations to make them look worse. * Despite the moments of Mallam being bad, there are times of him showing remorse and regret to those that he had affected. Even though he doesn't want to apologize at times, he still feels the need to at least admit to his wrongdoings when he gets caught. * Mal is supposed to be like a darker side of most characters with categories relating with "From Nobody to Nightmare", "Heroes who turned to the dark side", "Fallen Heroes", in other words just a tragic anti-hero. * Mal has had some rough past in a different form through the Inferno Painite. And with his means, he wants to try being as redeemable as he can. (But at the same time his ways are selfish still.) * Mal at times refuses to call himself a "hero" due to his past wrongdoings. * Even when Mallam had bullies, he would treat them worse than the way they treated him. Serving his own justice but not the type of excusable justice that he wants to serve for himself. * Mal was originally based off of the Total Drama All-Stars character named "Mal", who was another personality to Mike; the contestant from the Total Drama Revenge of the Island and All Stars. Category:TMRA Villains Category:Time Majesty Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Tragic Category:Tragic Villains Category:Villains with Tragic Past Category:Male Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Bigots Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Scary Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Villains of the Future Category:Power Hungry Category:Human haters Category:Humans Category:Wrathful Category:Cowards Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Bullies Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Incriminators Category:Internet Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Suicidal Category:Insecure Category:Insecure Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Satanism Category:Satanist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of innocence Category:Bond Destroyer Category:Former Friends Category:Sore-Losers Category:Perverts Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Traitors Category:Sociopaths Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Young Category:Young Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Delusional Category:Titular Villains Category:Titular Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Symbolic Category:Cartoon Parody Villains Category:Insane Category:Hero's Lover Category:Heros Lover Category:Criminal mind villans Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Criminal Mastermind Category:Nightmare givers Category:Total Darkness Category:Edgy Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mental Illness Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Master Manipulators Category:Male Category:Betrayed Category:On & Off Villains Category:On & Off Category:Scapegoat Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anti-Hero